ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
XLR8
XLR8 is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Kricillian from the planet Kinit Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrixsymbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail, and Darker colored and Greys pendent around his neck. Powers and ablities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. In The Unnaturals, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. This was first shown by his prime self in Store 23. XLR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. In The Krakken, it is shown that XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. In The Krakken, XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Exo-Skull with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to XLR8's speed. According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. In Back with a Vengeance, when Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kinecelerantail to hang on to the wire, revealing the tail is prehensile. As seen in Monster Weather, XLR8 is able to clinging to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. Incorperated attacks Due to his speed, with practice its possible for XLR8 to mimic the moves of the CP9, most notabley Lucci due to his speed, minus Iron body (in needing Skurds help on that) Rokushiki Geppo-One of the techniques of Rokushiki, allowing the user to "Air walk" in a way that involves kicking the air to look like he is walking in the air Shigan-a quick tehnique that allows the user to use a high speed to poke there finger in a certain point in a persons body to harm them, the wound in a way mimicing a bullet wound Rankyaku-using the legs allows the user to kick a high speed blade of wind onto the opponet Soru Kamie-E Weakness XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. It was revealed in Rules of Engagement that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, as shown by his prime self, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, as shown in Third Time's a Charm, where he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. Trivia Category:Omnitrix Aliens